You're the Only One
by AznVKai
Summary: ONE-SHOT - Just when you realize you love him, he's already taken by someone else...or is he? HITSUHINA Please R&R!


**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. _Baby It's You_ lyrics belong to June.

* * *

**Synopsis**: Just when you realize you love him, he's already taken by someone else...or is he?

* * *

**You're the Only One**

**_OH BABY...  
OH YEAH...  
OH..._  
**

In her mind, she pictured to meet her special other to be someone who is courageous, handsome, and sensitive, saving her from Hollows, Menos, or even a group of bullies. It's perfect; the perfect scenario. Her knight in shining armour, risking his life for her. After all that is done, he would hold out his hand in front of her, asking if she's alright. She would answer yes and thank you for saving me. With their eyes glittering and focusing on one another, he would flatter her with his charms and his smooth words. _Never in all my life I have seen such a beautiful girl like you. May I please ask for your name, sweet Peach?_ Blushing a soft shade of red on her cheeks, she placed her hand on his as she replies back to him, introducing herself. _You, my hero, I will say my name only if you will go out with me. _Smiling with content, he wrapped his hands around her waist, he drew her closer to his warm and muscular body. Inches away from each others' lips, he would say this: _I'd be glad to my love. _Yes, she believed in love at first sight. However, it didn't happen that way. When she first met him, it was in the snow.

She remembered it all, vivid and clear. It was snowing on that cold and windy night. She was running home to her waiting grandmother with a bag of natto in her right hand. Obaa-san asked her to buy some so that they can eat it for dinner. She couldn't wait to get home. She was in a hurry. If she stayed out in the weather for too long, she might catch a bad cold. On the other hand, something caught her sights on it. Curious, she stopped, turned the other direction and headed towards it. By the time she got closer, it became evident; she made a discovery!

_His hair..._

_It's so white..._

_Just like snow.  
_

Lying in the thin layer of snow was a young boy, cold and exhausted. _If he stays out here, he'll freeze to death. _Concerned for the unconscious child, she carried him on her back and took her home with him.

By the time he finally woke up, it was morning. The sun was shining brightly despite the moderate chilly breeze that entered the room. He found himself in a totally new environment. The last time he remembered, he was walking around in the streets, fighting against the winter forecast. "Where am I?" he wondered.

Then, he heard the sound of the slide door opening. Turning to where it was coming from, he sat up to see her for the first time. "Ah, you're finally awake!" she said happily as she walked over to him and sat down next to his futon. "You were outside, freezing to death last night. Luckily, I was there to save you."

"Oh."

"It's not _oh,_ it's _thank you._"

Turn his head to the side, avoid having to see her face, he said, "...arigato."

"Now that wasn't so hard, isn't it?"

To be honest, they didn't really talk much to start things off. What can you do? At the time, they were total strangers.

"Ne, you look like someone who doesn't have a home or even a family to stay with," she said.

"Family?"

"Yes a family, but not like the ones who are blood relatives. For example, take myself. When I first came here in Junrin'an, I was all by myself. Then, Obaa-san found me and decided to take me in. Ever since then, we've got along just fine."

"Junrin'an..."

"The First West District of Rukongai, Junrin'an, Soul Society. Equal to the First North, South, and East Districts, this is the best place for souls like us to live in; well, next to Seireitei of course. If you didn't know about this, then you must have died recently in the living world and was sent here by a Shinigami."

"Hmm."

"Ah, I know! Why don't you live here? I'm sure Obaa-san doesn't mind if I ask her. As for me, I certainly do not. How about it, Shiro-chan?"

Having to be called that rather than his real name, the boy turned to the raven haired girl and asked, "Hah, Shiro-chan?"

"Yep, just like the white snow outside."

Crossing his arms over his chest, the boy gave her a stern look and said, "I have a name you know."

"Well, what is it Shiro-chan?" she asked. "By the way, I'm Hinamori Momo."

"It's not _Shiro-chan;_ it's Hitsugaya Toshiro."

* * *

That's right. Fifth division lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Hinamori Momo's special other is none other than her childhood friend and the tenth division captain, Hitsugaya Toshiro. Though their first meetings weren't quite what she imaged, but then again, it is still love at first sight. It only happened unconsciously. It took quite some time before she realized her long yearning love for him. To be more exact, she only found out just a few weeks ago.

**_Kimi wa itsu kono machi  
Taikutsu dato nageki  
Kinou wataru bashou sagashite iru  
Kuchizusamu MELODY wa  
Sabikakeru SAME OLD SONG  
Atarashii uta kobanderu  
Fuan ni naru no wa kokoro no dokoka de  
Mirai wo shinjiteru kara_**

Standing in front of his office door alone and fiddling with her fingers on her lap, Hinamori contemplated whether this is a good time to speak with the young prodigy. "You can do this Momo," she said as she held her head up high. "You can do this. You promised yourself that today's the day when you confess your feelings for him. Just like Rangiku-san said, you have to tell him as soon as possible or else you may lose him to someone else."

As she took a step forward, she suddenly stopped. "But what if Hitsugaya-kun rejects me? He'll for sure think I'm weird or something. Besides, we grew up together like siblings. So, older sisters shouldn't fall in love with their little brothers. But then again, he's not related to me. It should be alright, right? Ah, what if he only treats me like a sister or even a close friend? What if he's too young to understand the meaning of love? Mou..."

"Hinamori-chan, what are you doing here?" asked a voice behind her.

Startled with surprise, Hinamori turned around to see the large breasted vice-captain looking at her with her arms crossed over her chest. "Rangiku-san!"

Leaning towards the raven haired girl with a smile on her face, Matsumoto said, "Ah I know! You're here to confess to taicho, didn't you?"

"Ah, hai."

"Well, don't just stand there all day. Go inside and tell him!" she said as she pushed the younger girl into the office with her.

"Ahhh, Rangiku-san! Maybe this isn't a good time after all. What if Hitsugaya-kun's busy with paperwork or even out on a mission."

"Nonsense, I'm taicho's fukutaicho! My job is to know his schedule. At this time, he's in this room drinking tea."

"Mou..."

"Taicho! Hinamori-chan wants to speak to you!!! It's very impor--are?"

Looking around in the office, the two women did not find the young captain anywhere. He's nowhere to be found. "Hitsugaya-kun's not here," Hinamori said.

"That's strange," Matsumoto said as she walked up to his desk. "He was here three minutes ago."

Standing right next to the couch, Hinamori asked the strawberry orange haired Shinigami, "Three minutes ago? You knew he was here?"

"Yeah. I was with taicho a while ago. We were talking about tomorrow's training schedule for our subordinates when I decided to step out for a little bit."

"Souka?"

Placing a finger on the bottom of her chin, she wondered, "I wonder where he went."

"He may have a captain's meeting or is collecting tomorrow's load of paperwork at the moment."

"Nonsense, I would have known that a long time ago if I knew he was going somewhere."

_"She totally sounds like a mother to him," _Hinamori thought. "Anyway, I'll try again some other time then. It's about time for me to get back to my office. I still have a bit of paperwork to finish."

"Demo Hinamori-chan!" Matsumoto called out to her peer who is about to leave the room. "I'm sure taicho will be back soon enough."

"Daijobou, I'll tell him after he finishes work. See you later, Rangiku-san!"

Before she could say another word, Hinamori already left the older Shinigami alone in the office. With a sigh of defeat, Matsumoto threw her body backwards to sit on the couch behind her. Leaning her head back against it, she brushed her fingers through her soft hair as she looked up at the ceiling. "You sure know how to keep a girl waiting," Matsumoto said. "What are you thinking taicho?"

* * *

As she is walking back to her division headquarters, Hinamori sighed in defeat. Her plan to confess to her childhood friend completely backfired because of his absence. "Mou, this is frustrating. Keeping this secret bottled inside of me, is only going to make my life more complicated. Where are you Hitsugaya-kun?" she wondered.

Just then, she saw two blurs shunpo past her. One of them is a familiar figure; someone who she knows too well. Quickly turning her body around, Hinamori verified the identity of the person. "It's Hitsugaya-kun," she said before the raven haired girl started following right behind him. _"He must have finished with a mission. Now is a good time to talk to him personally."_

**_BABY IT'S YOU, sono itami mo  
Itsuno hi ni ka omoide ni naru yo  
YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE kangaezuni kanji te  
Karada goto furuwaseyou FUTURE IS YOU_**

However, it turned out to be something else. After a few minutes of following, she came to the conclusion that he isn't going back to his division headquarters, he's going somewhere else with the female Shinigami who is following right behind him. By the time they arrived at their destination, Hinamori too arrived, but ensured that they didn't notice her presence at all. She hid behind a large green bush. Taking a short peek at the two Shinigami, it appears that they're sitting next to each other on the bed of grass on the slanted hill. _"I wonder what they are here for?"_

After a few short talks from both parties, Hinamori then saw something she would never expected to happen. Her childhood friend started hugging her.

She didn't know what do way. She felt pain in the heart. Hitsugaya Toshiro, captain of the tenth division is hugging that female Shinigami. What is her name again? Oh yes, it's Haruno Ai, the tenth seat in his division. He never does that to any girl, even herself. "He loves someone else," she concluded. "That's why."

With a small tear slipping down her right cheek, she wiped it away with a finger. Then, she decided it is time, for the best interest for the both of them, to give up on the white haired captain. Because she came here silently, she will leave in the same fashion. _"He only thinks of me as a close friend, that's all and nothing more."_

* * *

Hinamori had a hard time sleeping that night. It is so hard to accept. She has fallen for him _hard_. By the time it was time for her to get out of bed, she knew that today would be one of the worst days of her life. It turns out that she is right. It did turn out to be a very bad day. Despite having a lot of paperwork to finish, she also had to attend a vice-captain's meeting, and complete a short mission with her subordinates in Northern Rukongai. All that work isn't so bad. The only thing that makes it difficult is her heart isn't in it. Throughout the whole day, all she thought about is those two being together.

"Hinamori-chan. Hinamori-CHAN. HINAMORI-CHAN!" she heard the voice calling out to her.

Quickly snapping out of daze and turning to her attention, the raven haired girl asked, "What is it Rangiku-san?"

Leaning back to cross her arms over her chest, the tenth division lieutenant replied, "I was calling out to you this whole time, but you were busy worrying about other matters."

"Ah gomen."

"Is it about taicho?"

"Eh?" she asked as her head shot up. "How di--"

Sitting on the edge of her desk, Matsumoto replied, "I know these things Hinamori-chan. I can tell you're troubled. It's written all over your face."

"Mou..."

**_Wakarudaro kimi ni wa boku no shisen no imi ga  
Yure rumatsu ke wa uso tsukenai  
Ijiwaru wa yamenayo boku wa mite rarenai  
Kizutsu ku no wa kimi jishin dayo  
Mukuchi ni naru no wa kotoba ja tari nai  
Kimochi gaafureterukara_**

"Please tell me about it. Maybe I can help."

She really didn't want her to know. Knowing the older woman, Matsumoto is most likely going to take bold action especially when it is anything that relates to her captain. Then again, she needed someone to talk to anyway. Keep a deep breath and exhaling it all out, Hinamori explained, "Last night, I saw Hitsugaya-kun with Haruno at the grassy fields."

"Haruno? You mean our tenth seat Haruno Ai?"

Nodding with agreement, Hinamori said yes.

"What they are doing together?"

"Well, they sitting on the grass next to each other and were talking to one another. It went on for a little while until Hitsugaya-kun started hugging her."

Noticing the depressing look on her face, Matsumoto sighed in defeat and resumed the conversation with the fifth division lieutenant. "So, you think he hugged her because..."

"He loves her."

"Loves her? How do you know that?"

"He never acted this way before. Besides, Hitsugaya-kun's not the type to go running around hugging people."

"Ahh, so that's why you're heartbroken."

"Yeah," she said as she began wiping the hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

Shifting her weight closer to her, she took her left shoulder and let the girl lean against her figure. As she rubbed her back gently, Matsumoto said, "It's okay Hinamori-chan. It's natural for you to feel this way."

"Demo...I was too late. It is just like you said; I waited too long to pick the right time to confess to him. Now he's taken by someone else. I'm so slow."

"No you're not Hinamori-chan. It's just bad timing."

"What should I do now?"

"Let me tell you; leave it to me. I'll find some way to get taicho to break up with her. In the meantime, cheer up and be patient. I'll give you a second chance. By then, make sure he doesn't get away with it, okay?"

"But I don't want to force him to love me because I have feelings for him. It's just not right."

"Nonsense! I know taicho; he's for sure in love with you. He just needs a little reminder to think of you not as a close friend or _family_ relative, but as the grown up young lady you have become. Is that okay with you?"

_"There's no use fighting against her." _Slowly nodding with agreement, Hinamori said, "Okay..."

"Good," Matsumoto replied as she let go of the girl to stand up again. Walking towards the door outside, the older woman said, "I better get going to taicho's office, he must be getting sick and tired of waiting for me. Remember what I said before, cheer up and be patient. Your chance will come. Ah yes, why don't you visit the tenth division office after you are finish with your paperwork?"

"Ah, hai."

* * *

Later in the day, Matsumoto is in the tenth division office, helping her captain finish up the last sheets of paperwork by sitting on the side while he was at his desk. Once she finished, she left her seat and placed the papers on the corner of his desk. With her hands on her hips, she looked over his shoulder, watching him concentrate on his work. Remembering what she told Hinamori earlier, she decided that right now is a good time to make him spill the beans. "Taicho, why were you hanging around with Haruno last night?" she asked.

Abruptly stopping his ink brush, Hitsugaya slowly turned his head to give her a short glare before resuming his work. _"No wonder she's been working on her paperwork for the last few hours. There's a catch to this. I knew it I should have went with her late at night," _Hitsugaya thought. "How did you know about this?"

"Isn't that obvious? I'm your fukutaicho. Also, no gossip or rumour escapes from me."

Finishing his last sheet of paper by putting his signature on the bottom, the young captain placed his ink brush on the desk and started organizing his papers together. _"How come I'm not surprised?" _

"Well?"

"That's none of your business."

"Yes it is; I didn't know you were secretly dating her."

Giving the strawberry orange haired Shinigami a strange look, Hitsugaya asked, "Hah?"

"Don't _hah_ me! It is obvious you were hiding something! I just never thought you were dating your own subordinate!"

"Don't be ridiculous Matsumoto."

"Even though I'm happy that you're finally growing up and taking the initiative to explore the world of romance, but why her out of all people?"

"Matsumoto, I'm n--"

"The person you should be dating is your destined girl, Hi--"

He had enough. He didn't want to deal with her any longer. Whenever she has a problem regarding him, she'll keep bothering him until he finally gives in. It's so frustrating especially when you have her as your fukutaicho. As a result, he took his bundle of paperwork from his desk, left his seat, and began leaving the office.

"Tch, I'm going for a walk."

"Oi taicho! Don't you dare run away! I still have other things to talk to you about! You hear me taicho?!" she called out to the captain who already left the room.

Crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned against the desk, Matsumoto pouted with frustration. "Taicho's so dense sometimes. No wonder he hardly asks for help."

Noticing a lone sheet of paper sitting on the floor, Matsumoto picked it up and started reading the contents on it. Realizing what it is she turned towards the open window. With the paper in one hand and the other brushing through her strawberry orange hair, she felt the gentle breeze blowing through her hair and clothing. A smile formed with her lips. "No wonder taicho was with her yesterday night."

As she placed the sheet of paper on the desk faced down, the wind gently flipped it to reveal the written contents on it.

_5:00pm, Grassy Fields  
Feelings for Momo, talk to Haruno_

* * *

After his delivery to the first division headquarters, Hitsugaya is about to shunpo all the way back to his division headquarters when he realize that he's about to pass the fifth division buildings. "Hinamori's division," he said as he began leaping through the area.

Sensing her presence up ahead, the white haired prodigy decided to pay her a visit. By the looks of her, she appears to have had a rough day.

**_BABY IT'S YOU karehairo ni  
Soma ttayouni shizumu kotomoaru  
LET ME BE THE ONE boku gairuyo itsudemo  
Kimi no koto mitsu meteru I'M BY YOUR SIDE_**

"You've been rather busy haven't you Hinamori?" he suddenly asked.

Startled by his presence next to her, Hinamori jumped. "Hitsugaya-kun!"

"For the last time, it's Hitsugaya-taicho," Hitsugaya said as he put his hands in his robed sleeves.

"What are you doing here?"

"I finished delivering my paperwork to the first division. I just happened to bump into you."

"I see."

Noticing the sad expression on her face, Hitsugaya took a hand out from his sleeve and began scratching the side of his head. "Something's troubling you. What is it?"

"Eh?"

"Well?"

"It's nothing. It's not important," she replied as she looked down at her hands on her lap.

There's no point in fighting against her. Whatever is causing her to be upset, he knew he had to do something to cheer her up. Luckily, he knows exactly what to do. "Come with me Hinamori," he suddenly said as he started walking ahead of the raven haired girl.

"Eh? Me follow you? Where are we going Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori asked.

"Somewhere important. We have to be there before anything else happens."

Following the white haired Shinigami, Hinamori asked, "Is it Hollows? Did Yamamoto-soitaicho told us to go there and eliminate them?"

"Even better."

_"Even better? Where is he taking me?"

* * *

_By the time they both arrived, Hinamori found herself in a familiar environment. Turning to the young captain, she asked, "Why are we doing here in Junrin'an?"

Noticing him taking out a pink scarf from under the robe on his chest, he unfolded it and wrapped it around the older girl's neck. "It's a bit chilly out here. It's almost winter. You should dress warmly for the occasion," he said.

Feeling the warmth from the scarf, she turned to him and replied, "What about you?"

It was when he pulled out a red scarf hidden from under the collar of his haori and wrapped one end around his neck. "I have my own."

"Oh, um...arigato."

Looking up in the night sky together, Hinamori couldn't understand what her childhood friend is trying to do. _"I know he's helping to keep me warm because he cares, but what does he want to show me? Is it up in the sky?"_

Snowflakes started falling from the sky. "It's snowing..."

They watched the snow fall onto the grounds of Soul Society for the next few minutes. It was when she could not take it anymore. She had to find out. The only way to do that, is to confront him. It's time to make things nice and clean. "Hitsugaya-kun, what were you doing with Haruno last night hugging her?" she asked.

Hitsugaya turned to the raven haired girl and thought, _"So she was the one who I sensed last night."_

"Hitsugaya-kun, can you tell me?"

Putting his hands in his robe sleeves, he walked towards the slightly taller Shinigami and asked, "Does that bother you?"

"Oh no I'm just curious and all because I heard things that you were datin--"

"So are bothered by that."

"Ah...hai. Gomen nesai, Hitsugaya-kun. I know it's none of my business, but I ended up spying on the both of you."

"Did you hear what we said?"

"No," she said as tears began forming in her eyes. "I wish I did..."

"You were depressed this whole time because you saw me together with her? In other words, you have fee--"

Even though she didn't want to admit it to him in this way, but her feelings got the better of her. As tears started rolling down her cheeks, Hinamori started hugging herself tightly and said, "Yes, I do have feelings for you Shiro-chan. I know it's wrong of me to say this to you at a time like this, but I just couldn't help it. I'm so sorry."

**BABY IT'S YOU THAT I NEED  
BABY THINGS ARE GETTING BETTER  
BABY IT'S YOU THAT I WANT**

It was when she suddenly felt a warm body against her. Looking up, she realized that the young captain was the one who is trying to comfort her. "I know Bed-Wetter Momo, I know," he said as he allowed her to rest on his right shoulder.

"Even you knew. I must be stupid or something."

Temporary releasing the girl from his embrace, he leaned towards her and placed his lips on hers. Her eyes suddenly widened with astonishment. _"Is this a dream? This can't be happening to me. Hitsugaya-kun's dating someone else. How can he do this to me?" _

After they broke apart, Hinamori asked, "Hitsugaya-kun, shouldn't you be dating someone else? You can't kiss me. It's just wrong."

"I know it's wrong to kiss someone else while you're dating your girlfriend," Hitsugaya replied, "but just to let you know, I'm not dating anyone. To be more precise, I've never dated anyone."

"Eh? You mean you aren't dating Haruno?"

"Baka Momo, what makes you think we're in a relationship?"

"Well, umm...I saw you hugging her."

"Oh...that. Haruno's a friend and subordinate I've gotten to know pretty well in my division. I was with her yesterday because I wanted to talk to her about something important. I didn't want to talk to Matsumoto about it."

"Important? What is it?"

"About this girl I fell in love with."

**_BABY IT'S YOU sono itami mo  
Itsuno hi ni ka omoide ni naru yo  
YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE kangaezuni kanji te  
Karada goto furuwaseyou FUTURE IS YOU_**

_"Oh, so it's about another girl...he's in love with."_

"So you were asking her for advice."

"Yes."

"What did you ask her?"

"I asked whether I should confess to her or not."

"Souka? What did she say?"

"Confess to her as soon as possible. She said it's healthy for me to let out."

"So um...if you don't mind, who is the girl you fell in love with? Is it someone I know?"

**_BABY IT'S ME kimi wa itsumo  
Hitorijanai boku wa koko ni iru  
WE SHOULD BE AS ONE tsumazuitemo kamawanai  
Kimi ni ima tsutaetai THE THING CALLED LOVE_**

_"No wonder she's so innocent. Sometimes she doesn't have any idea what I'm trying to imply," _Hitsugaya thought. "Isn't it obvious? It's the person I just kissed moments ago."

Realizing what he meant, Hinamori quickly gotten her face to turn into a light shade of pink. "You mean...you."

"Aishiteru Momo," he said before he gave her a kiss on her cheek. "You're the only one for me."

_"So he loved me. All this time, he is waiting for the right moment to tell me just like I was," _she thought.

Suddenly finding herself smiling with new found content, she threw her arms around the younger Shinigami's neck and pulled him closer to her so that her lips made contact with his. "Aishiteru Shiro-chan," she said.

**_Don't you know everything is all right?  
Can't you see the future's so bright?  
Now you know nothing in the world_**

"Ano, I still have one more question," Hinamori said.

"Hm, what is it?"

"Why are we here?"

Giving her a soft smile, he held his hand onto hers and pulled her with him to a particular place on the semi-snowy and grassy field. "Remember this place?"

"This place does look familiar..."

"This is the place where we first met."

"Eh, it is?" Hinamori asked as she began confirming the area. "You're right, it is! But how did you know that I found you here?"

"I was conscious enough to see you. Even if it was for a brief moment, I knew you would come and save me."

Placing her forehead against his, she touched his nose with hers. With a smile forming on both their lips, Hinamori said, "So you made the place of our first encounter to be the very place where we confess to each other."

"More or less."

"I'm glad I did. If none of that happened, I would have never found my significant other."

"Love you Momo, always."

"Same here; Forever here on out Shiro-chan."

With the last words said to one another, they decided to express their thoughts and feelings through their actions. Their arms wrapped in each other's waist and neck, the two lovers shared a deep passionate kiss under the weather of falling snow.

**_Can come between you and me  
_****_Don't you know everything is all right?  
Can't you see the future is so bright?  
Let's hear the voice of peace, hope, pride,  
Joy, happiness and love

* * *

_**

**AznVKai:** THE END! Boy this one-shot took so long to complete. In the end, it's all worth it. Yeah...anyway, I hope you all liked it. Please read and review! Thanks.


End file.
